Titan (world)
'''Titan Prime '''is, fittingly enough, is home planet of the Titans the fifth and last world in Revenge of the Titans and t. Expect a lot of mid-boss and very toughs battles. The titan perfectly understand that this is theirs last stand. Boss of every other world will show up here. Wraiths and Hatchlings will also be here, with the nice addition of armed titans that shot your building at long range and the ones that fly. Since the end is near and the mission especially hard, don't forget to use power up when needed. Remember that more than 4 exotic powerup of the same type is a waste (so you can start using some of them before the last level), and other powerup are limited to 9. Missions Earth Base *Mission: 41 *Titans Discovered: Gidrus Titanus, Maximus Titanus *Titans Encountered: Gidrus Titanus/Maximus Titanus x5, Megatitan x1 *Strategy: This is largely a breather level, like the first Mars mission. The titans here all fall quickly to Multi-Blaster and Lasers. Agamemnon *Mission: 42 *Titans Discovered: Termes Malus, Termes Rex *Titans Encountered: Gidrus Titanus/Maximus Titanus x4, Termes Malus/Termes Rex x2 *Strategy: Ajax *Mission: 43 *Titans Discovered: Titanus Chiroptera, Mortus Chiroptera *Titans Encountered: Gidrus Titanus/Maximus Titanus x1, Termes Malus, Termes Rex x2, Titanus Chiroptera/Mortus Chiroptera x4, Megatitan x2 *Strategy: Barbarossa *Mission: 44 *Titans Discovered: Xenarthra Minor, Xenarthra Major *Titans Encountered: Gidrus Titanus/Maximus Titanus x3, Termes Malus/Termes Rex x2, Xenarthra Minor/Xenarthra Major x1 *Strategy: Dante *Mission: 45 *Titans Discovered: *Titans Encountered: Gidrus Titanus/Maximus Titanus x3, Termes Malus/Termes Rex x2, Xenarthra Minor/Xenarthra Major x2 *Strategy: Hecate *Mission: 46 *Titans Discovered: *Titans Encountered: Titanus Chiroptera/Mortus Chiroptera x7, Behemoth x1 *Strategy: There is only flier in this mission, along with the flying boss from Saturn, which mean trouble. You will need Lasers and Capacitor. Juno *Mission: 47 *Titans Discovered: Titanus Phasmatis, Mortus Phasmatis *Titans Encountered: Gidrus Titanus/Maximus Titanus x4, Xenarthra Minor/Xenarthra Major x1, Titanus Phasmatis/Mortus Phasmatis x3 *Strategy: First mission without Crystals. Defend only your base. First mission on Titan with wraiths and a lot of them. There are not Flying Titans and Bosses. Use a lot of Blast Canons with X-Rays technology or a lot of Capacitors with Reactors and Batteries or sacrifice a lot of Blasters. Tlaloc *Mission: 48 *Titans Discovered: *Titans Encountered: Gidrus Titanus/Maximus Titanus x3, Termes Malus/Termes Rex x2, Titanus Chiroptera/Mortus Chiroptera x3, Leviathan x1 *Strategy: You should earn some cash which you'll need for the last two levels. Put down 1 refinary for each $1000 of resource. Use multiblasters (3 or 4) on each spawn pool. There are not wraiths here. Xerxes *Mission: 49 *Titans Discovered: *Titans Encountered: Gidrus Titanus/Maximus Titanus x2, Termes Malus/Termes Rex x2, Xenarthra Minor/Xenarthra Major x2, Titanus Chiroptera/Mortus Chiroptera x2, Titanus Phasmatis/Mortus Phasmatis x1, Gargantuan x1 *Strategy: There are plenty of small Crystals around this map, but spawn points everywhere. Hyperion *Mission: 50 *Titans Discovered: Ultratitan *Titans Encountered: Gidrus Titanus/Maximus Titanus x2, Termes Malus, Termes Rex x2, Xenarthra Minor/Xenarthra Major x2, Titanus Chiroptera/Mortus Chiroptera x2, Titanus Phasmatis/Mortus Phasmatis x2, Ultratitan x1 *Strategy: Defend your base to the last bullet. Nuclear powered Blast Cannons are the best bet agains Ultratitan. Category:World